onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Marketplaces
Marketplaces are a series of Fairy Tale Land and Land of Untold Stories locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season. History Two former thieves, Jefferson and Priscilla, marry and settle down in the Enchanted Forest. After two years, their finances are drained. Priscilla has seen feathers for sale in the market, which aren't cheap. She suggests that they make a living selling them, since it is an honest living and is much safer than what they used to do. Jefferson, however, is not convinced and heads to Wonderland to steal the Clock of Evermore, hoping to sell it for money. As part of a deal, Rumplestiltskin glamours Regina as a peasant. At the market, she stops commoners from hitting a stick effigy of her, but Berkley and Rivers, two of the Queen's knights, arrive and mistake Regina as the creator of the effigy. As they prepare to behead her as punishment, a hooded vagrant saves her. During the battle, Regina's leg is cut with a rusty sword, and as an infection sets in, she passes out after seeing her savior is Snow White. In search a Genie, Jafar arrives at the Lower Agrabah marketplace, at a small scarf shop of a merchant Farzeen Shahmed, and questions the good fortune of the shop owner; insisting the man's accumulated wealth is magically based. The merchant claims all his good fortune has either come from inheritance or good business. Suspicious, Jafar believes the man to be lying, and bursts into the back room to see the merchant wishing the genie, Cyrus, away to a far off land where no one will find him. Jafar grabs for the lamp, but it disappears into thin air. Furious, he asks the merchant where the lamp was sent. Shakily, the merchant admits he doesn't know, so Jafar suffocates him to death. In the Capital of Agrabah, Aladdin lives as an infamous thief. He witnesses Jafar, the Sultan's adviser, punish three thieves by turning them into rats, during which Aladdin pilfers valuables from people watching the spectacle at the local marketplace. A veiled woman, revealed to be Princess Jasmine, asks Aladdin to take down Jafar, whose corrupt ways are driving the kingdom into ruin. He refuses to help, until Jasmine plants the royal scarab of Agrabah, a precious heirloom of her family, on him and loudly accuses him of stealing it. After he agrees to aid her, she tells him about a weapon, the Diamond in the Rough, in the Cave of Wonders, which can be used to defeat Jafar. Ariel sets off to Agrabah to find Prince Eric, but accidentally gets herself in trouble when she takes a fork at the Agrabahn capital marketplace, unaware that it is stealing. She is pursued through the and cornered by the owner of the fork, who grabs her necklace as payment, which causes Ariel's legs to revert to a mermaid tail. The man is shocked by her transformation and begins to call her a monster, but is stopped by the arrival of Princess Jasmine, who pays for the fork and demands the return of Ariel's necklace. When she gives it back to Ariel, the mermaid explains its powers briefly and why she's in Agrabah. Jasmine, who is faced with the possible destruction of her kingdom by the evil sorcerer Jafar, asks if Eric has an army and, upon learning that he does indeed have a navy, offers to help Ariel find him by using a magic carpet. After the death of his wife, Jefferson makes a living selling mushrooms at the local market. After playing hide and seek with their daughter Grace, he says it's time to pick some to sell tomorrow. In order to "motivate" Jefferson into helping her, the Evil Queen disguises herself as an old woman selling toys at the marketplace. When Jefferson goes to the market with his daughter, Grace wants to buy a rabbit doll from the old woman's stall, but Jefferson cannot afford it. He tries bargaining with the woman, but she turns him away. He ends up buying a different doll for his daughter, who is not upset, but Jefferson begins to worry that he cannot give his daughter a happy life. When Jefferson is out of earshot, the Magic Mirror manifests itself in the queen's mirror and upbraids her for being awfully cruel, saying she could at least let the girl have her toy. Regina merely smiles and replies, "Where's the fun in that?" }} }} Visitors *Aladdin *Amara † *Ariel *Berkley *Burly Man *Carny *Cyrus *David Nolan *Dr. Jekyll † *Evil Queen *Frontiersman *Jafar *Jasmine *Jefferson *Grace *Hook *Mr. Hyde † *Peasant Boy *Peasant Girl *Peasant Man *Rivers *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Three Musketeers *Zelena Trivia |-|Cultural References= Disney *The rabbit plushie in the marketplace that catches Grace's eye had a petticoat on,File:117ThankYou.png which references Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the character of the White Rabbit. Popular Culture *As Jekyll and the others are walking through the Land of Untold Stories marketplace, as Mary Margaret asks, "Forced to flee from what?", the Three Musketeers touch their swords together on the left hand side of the screen.File:523FleeFromWhat.png *As Hook leads the other into the alley in Land of Untold Stories the marketplace, they walk past a Frontiersman dressed like Davy Crockett.File:523MovingGroup.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *A navy officer doll can be seen in the old woman's toy stall at the market.File:117Come.png The same item was sitting in Emma's nursery in "Pilot",File:101EmmaNursery.png and in Pinocchio's home in "The Stranger".File:120GeppettoChecksCricket.png **A hot air balloon toy can also be seen at the market.File:117ThankYou.png The same toy is sitting on a shelf in Emma's nursery room in "Pilot",File:101OnlyWords.PNG "Going Home"File:311WhatIfItFails.png and "The Tower".File:314ThisIsntPossible.png It is also hanging over one of the beds in the Darling family nursery room in "Second Star to the Right".File:221Preparations.png Appearances References }} Category:Locations Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Agrabah Locations